


Blue Eyed Rockstar

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [21]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004) RPF, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Dallas Buyers Club (2013) RPF, Requiem for a Dream (2000) RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux grew up with the Leto brothers. Those boys were her best friends until Jared and his family left Louisiana. Years later, Lux attends one of 30STM concerts and it’s like they picked up right from where they left off. Jared has always had feelings with Lux, but she’s oblivious to the fact. When Shannon and Lux start getting closer, Jared starts to get jealous. Will Jared ever tell Lux how he feels about her or will he lose her to his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Eyed Rockstar

“C’mon Lexi!” Shannon called. 

“It’s Lux!” the 6 year old snapped at him. 

“Well I like Lexi better”, Shannon told her. 

“Guys, come on!” Jared called. 

The two ran after the younger Bryant. 

When they got back to the house, they found Constance packing boxes. 

“Mama, what’s going on?” Shannon asked. 

“We’re moving”, Constance told them. 

Lux’s little heart broke in half. 

“Lux is coming too right?” Jared asked. 

Constance knelt down in front of her youngest and said, “Sweetheart, Lux needs to stay here with her family”. 

“But…we can’t leave her!” Jared protested.

Constance didn’t know what to say to make Jared feel better about the situation.

Jared threw his arms around Lux.

“I’m going to miss you so much, my blue eyed rockstar”, Lux told him, causing Jared to laugh.

* * *

Years later, Lux was restocking the bookshelves at the bookstore she worked at when her co-worker Michelle bounced up to her. “What is it now?” Lux asked her.

“I got two tickets to a 30 Seconds to Mars concert for my birthday”, she said, “And I want to you to go with me”. 

“Who the hell is 30 Seconds to Mars? And don’t you have to work your birthday?” Lux asked.

“Only the hottest band you’ve ever seen! And besides, I talked to Salome and she let us off”, Michelle said. 

Lux sighed and said, “Fine”. On her break, Lux pulled out her phone and searched for who 30 Seconds to Mars was. She clicked on the Wikipedia article and started reading it. She looked up the band members and her heart stopped.

It was Shannon and Jared! 

Except their last name was Leto now and not Bryant like when she knew them. 

“Son of a…” she trailed off. 

Looks like he had indeed grown up to be a blue eyed rockstar.

* * *

Jared was dancing around the stage and having fun like he usually did when he performed. 

In between one of the songs, he stopped and looked out across the crowd. His heart stopped when he saw a poster with the words “Blue Eyed Rockstar”.

Only one person in his entire life had called him that.

Shannon noticed his frozen brother. He got up and walked over to him. “Jared? What’s wrong?” Shannon asked. 

Jared simply pointed to the poster. 

Shannon walked over to the wings of the stage and flagged down one of the security guys. “The girl with the poster that says ‘Blue Eyed Rockstar’ get her back here”, Shannon told him, “And be gentle with her”. 

The security guard nodded and made his way into the crowd. 

* * *

“Ma’am, can you come with me?” a security guard asked Lux.

She nodded as the security guard grabbed her arm and led her backstage. “Wait, what am I doing back here?” she asked. 

“Mr. Leto instructed me to bring you back here”, he said.

“Lexi!” she heard. “Shannon!” she yelled running towards him. 

He caught her in his arms. “God, I missed you”, Shannon told her. 

“You can put me down now”, Lux said.

Shannon chuckled and set her down. 

“Where’s my blue eyed rockstar?” Lux asked him. “Right here”, she heard behind her. She turned around and threw her arms around Jared. 

Jared wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He felt Lux’s shoulders start shaking. “Hey, shhh”, he cooed stroking her hair, “It’s okay”. 

“I just missed you so much”, she sniffled.

“We missed you too”, Shannon told, rubbing her back.

“Who’s this?” Tomo asked walking up. 

Jared and Lux jumped apart and Lux wiped her face with her jacket sleeve. 

“This is the always wonderful and honorary Leto, Lux”, Shannon said, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Lux”, Tomo said. 

Shannon and Lux had their backs to Jared. 

They didn’t see Jared’s glare.


	2. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s storming when the power goes out. Lux is scared of the dark, so Jared tries to comfort her.

Lighting flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled.

“Goddamn, that’s getting close”, Shannon said.

“It’ll blow through”, Jared reassured. 

“I think that’s my cue to go”, Shannon said.

“What?” Lux asked.

“Lexi baby, I’m riding a motorcycle. I don’t wanna get soaked. Plus, people tend to drive stupidly when it’s raining”, Shannon told her. 

She pouted and said, “Fine”. 

“Besides, Jay will be here to keep you company”, Shannon said winking at his younger brother. Shannon grabbed his keys and kissed Lux on the forehead, before leaving.

The thunder rumbled, shaking the whole house. 

Lux jumped when Jared placed his hands on her shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay, Lux”, he told her. 

Lighting flashed across the sky again and the lights went out. 

Lux yelped as everything went dark.

“Lux! Lux, Lux, calm down”, Jared told her. He could feel her heart beating out of her chest. “Come on. Let’s try and find a flashlight”, he said taking her hand in his. He led her through the dark house, up to the bedroom. 

Lux sat on the bed as Jared looked through his drawers. 

“Well no flashlight, but I _do_ have a candle or two”, he said. He pulled out a lighter and lit the two candles, placing one on each bedside table. “Stay here”, he told her. He went back downstairs to where they kept their band merchandise. He pulled out an oversized t-shirt and went back upstairs. 

Lux hadn’t moved an inch. “Jared?” she asked.

“It’s just me. I brought you something to sleep in”, he told her.

Lux held out her hands and felt the t-shirt in Jared’s hands. “Could you…turn around?” she asked. 

Jared turned around and said, “I’m not looking”. 

Lux changed out of her clothes and into the shirt. “Okay, you can turn around now”, she told him. Lux felt the bed dip next to her. “Aren’t you going to get dressed for bed?” she asked him. 

“Just lay down, Lux”, he told her. 

She lay down and covered up with his comforter. 

“Comfy?” he asked her. 

“Yeah”, she said softly. 

“Close your eyes. I’ll be right here”, he told her, stroking her cheek. 

“Thanks Jarebear”, she said. 

Jared smiled and said, “No problem Luxy”. Jared knew she asleep when she started making soft noises.He kissed her head and got up to get ready for bed. He surprised she was still afraid of the dark. He glanced out the window and was reminded of that night.

* * *

_“Jared! Get into the bathroom!” Constance yelled at her son._

_“No! We have to go find Lux!” Jared yelled, running out the front door._

_“Jared!” Shannon yelled, running after his younger brother.  
_

_Constance sighed._

_The wind blew Jared’s dirty blonde hair around as he ran down the road to Lux’s house, all the while the tornado sirens were going off._

_“Luxy!!!!” Jared yelled, banging on the door.  
_

_The door whipped open and the two boys were ushered into the house._

_“Boys, what are you doing here?” Lux’s father asked, “Nevermind, get into the basement”.  
_

_The boys ran downstairs to the basement and found Lux and her mother huddled in the corner._

_“Boys?” Lux’s mother asked.  
_

_“We are going to be in so much trouble”, Shannon muttered to his younger brother.  
_

_They sat down next to Lux and her mother.  
_

_The wind shook the house._

_Lux huddled into Jared’s side.  
_

_The lights went out and Lux screamed.  
_

_“I’m here. It’s okay. I’m here”, Jared told her._

_Lux held onto Jared until morning when the sun came up._


	3. Tell Her about It

“Hey Lexi, I’m on my way to the Lab. Want a ride?” Shannon asked her. 

“Sure”, Lux told him, “Just let me get ready”. Lux was waiting in the driveway when Shannon pulled up on his motorcycle. 

He put the kickstand up and got off. 

“You have a motorcycle?” Lux asked, shocked. 

Shannon took off his helmet and said, “You didn’t know that?” 

“Uh no”, she said. 

“You’re not scared, are you?” Shannon asked her. 

“No!” she said. 

Shannon took out an extra helmet and handed it to her. “Swung by the shop and got it for you”, he told her. 

Lux blushed and took it from him. She tucked her hair behind her ears and slipped it over her head.

“Perfect fit”, he said. 

He slipped his back on his head and got back on the motorcycle. 

Lux got on behind him. “Where do I…?” she asked him. 

He took her arms and wrapped them around his torso. 

Lux was thankful Shannon couldn’t see her blush. 

“Hold on and lean with me”, Shannon told her, “Can you do that, Lexi baby?” He felt her nod. Her arms tightened on him as they made their way into the street. 

* * *

Jared heard the roar of Shannon’s motorcycle. He was confused when he heard a woman’s voice. He went outside and found Lux sitting on Shannon’s motorcycle. 

“Hey Jarebear!” Lux said smiling at him.

“You let her get on that thing?!” Jared snapped. 

“Oh come on, man. You know I’m careful when I have someone else on it with me”, Shannon said. 

Jared glared at his older brother.

“Jared…” Lux said, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Luckily, Tomo chose this moment to come outside. “Luxy!” 

“Tomo!” Lux yelled, running over to him and hugging him. 

The two went inside, leaving the two Leto’s outside. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Shannon asked Jared. 

“She could have gotten hurt!” Jared insisted.

“Is this because you don’t trust me with her, because you have feelings for her?” Shannon asked him, “If so, man the fuck up and tell her how you feel before someone else does”.

“Someone like you?” Jared asked. 

Shannon sighed. “Jay, you know I don’t feel like that about her. I’ve never felt like that about her”, Shannon told him, “I’ve always seen her as my little sister. You guys are perfect for each other. She balances you out”. 

* * *

It was late when the guys called it a night. 

“Want me to take Lexi home?” Shannon asked Jared. 

They entered the living room and found her passed out on the couch. 

“Nah, I’ll take her home in the morning”, Jared told him, “I don’t want to wake her up”.

“Probably for the best. Wouldn’t want her to break your nose again”, Shannon teased his younger brother. 

“How was I supposed to know she was going to punch me?” Jared snapped. 

“Night bro”, Shannon said. He leaned down and kissed Lux on the temple, before leaving the Lab. 

Jared grabbed a blanket and covered Lux up before flipping off the light and going upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Lux opened her eyes and found she was still in the Lab. She sat up and could smell coffee and something cooking. She got up and folded up the blanket, placing it on the back of the couch. When she entered the kitchen, she found Jared making pancakes in one of his favorite flannel shirts. “Morning”, she said yawning. She walked up behind Jared and wrapped her arms around his stomach. 

“Cold?” he asked her. He felt her nod against his back. 

“Why were you mad at Shannon yesterday?” she asked him. Lux felt Jared tense up. 

Jared turned around and looked down at her. “It’s stupid”, he told her. 

“You know you can tell me anything Jay”, she reassured him, rubbing his back. 

“I was jealous”, he said looking away from her. 

Lux giggled and said, “Jealous? Of me and Shannon?” 

“Because I love you”, he said. 

That statement stopped Lux’s giggles. 

“You love me?” she asked him.

“Of course I love you, Alexandria”, he told her.

Lux rolled her eyes, hearing Jared call her by her birth name. 

Jared smirked. “My beautiful, beautiful Lux”, he said running his hands through her hair. 

Lux’s eyes closed, loving the feeling of Jared’s fingernails scratching her scalp. 

Jared lightly grasped Lux’s hair in his hands and tilted her head back to press his lips to hers. 

Lux’s hands grasped at his back, her fingernails digging into his shirt. “I love you too Jarebear”, she breathed when Jared pulled away.


	4. Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared loves staring/watching Lux.

Jared arrived home from a long day at the Lab. He could hear music and singing coming from the kitchen. He found Lux in the kitchen, washing dishes. He’d told her countless times that she didn’t have to wash them by hand, because they had a dishwasher, but she insisted on doing it herself.

That was the country girl in her. 

Her hips swayed to the beat of the music playing on her phone. Her singing voice was beautiful. She turned to put the dishes up and noticed Jared standing there. She blushed and asked, “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Only a couple of minutes”, he told her as she placed the dishes in the cabinet, “I love staring at you”.

“You know most people would find that creepy”, Lux said. She turned back to the sink filled with soap and dishes. 

Jared walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Who wouldn’t stop and stare at the most beautiful woman in the world”, he purred in her ear. 

“Mr. Leto, are you trying to seduce me?” she asked him.

“Depends”, he said kissing her neck, “Is it working?” 

“Keep trying”, she told him.

Jared’s fingers dug into her waist. 

Lux knew that Jared liked it rough, but he was always gentle with her. “How was your day?” Lux asked him. 

“Good”, Jared told her, “Got some tracks finished. Hopefully this one will be as good as the last two”. 

Lux dried her hands and turned around. “It will be, Jay”, she told him, “Your fans love you and your music”. 

“And what about you?” he asked her.

“What about me?” Lux asked, “You know I love you, Jay”. She leaned up and kissed Jared. 

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. 

Lux wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her out of the kitchen. 

* * *

Lux laid awake, just watching Jared. She often wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She had been reunited with her childhood sweetheart by fate itself and now she was lying in his bed. 

“You’re staring”, Jared said.

“Who wouldn’t stare at a gorgeous blue eyed rockstar in their bed?” she asked. 

“You know, technically it’s _my_ bed”, Jared said. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Lux asked him. 

Jared opened his eyes and looked at her. “Anything, Luxy”, he told her. 

“If I asked you to, would you walk away from all of this?” she asked. 

“Walk away from what?” he asked. 

“The music business, your acting?” she asked. 

“I’d do anything for you Lux”, Jared said, “I would move back to Louisiana if you wanted me to”. 

Lux smiled and said, “I’d never ask you to walk away from everything you’ve worked for”. 

“But I would”, he told her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. “I love you, Luxy”, he said.

“I love you too, Jarebear”, Lux said.


End file.
